The present invention relates to an adjusting drive system for a transmission of motor vehicles with one or more gear shifting shafts.
In motorized vehicles different gears are selected with a gear shift lever that is operated by hand. Automatic transmissions are also known. However, they are of an entirely different construction than manual transmissions. Accordingly, two entirely different transmissions must be manufactured and mounted. Furthermore for both transmission types spare parts must be kept in storage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjusting drive system with which for providing manual and automatic gear shifting only one single transmission construction is required.